Let it Snow
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: The Yuki Onna is a woman of snow, the spirit of snow itself, she had always had an infatuation with Jack Frost, so talented, and she wondered if he even realized it was her that he played with so constantly.


**Let it Snow**

**Summary: The Yuki Onna is a woman of snow, the spirit of snow itself, she had always had an infatuation with Jack Frost, so talented, and she wondered if he even realized it was her that he played with so constantly.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/The Rise of the Guardians**

**Pairing: Kagome/Jack Frost**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

_It was long ago believed that the __**Yuki Onna**__, was a woman...or, Demon...who brought the snow and blizzards, entrapping men and women alike in a frozen death trance until they breathed their last breath. She would ensnare the hearts of caring women with the image of a dying mother and freezing child. It was said that those with a warm heart would reach out to the child to save it, and warm it, but the child would vanish upon their touch and the warm hearted person would then be encased in a statue of ice, dead to the entire world._

"_It's cold..."_

"_I know love,"_

"_Let's hope the Yuki Onna doesn't' take us captive in this blizzard,"_

_What the world didn't know was that she wasn't nearly as evil as they liked to think. Ice blue eyes gazed down at the traveling trio, they had been walking through the forest since early that morning, unaware of the young woman watching over them from a distance._

"_She won't hurt us,"_

_A gruff laugh came from the only man of the group, the father of the little girl who had spoken. "You are so sure?"_

"_I'm positive! I've seen her!"_

_The two parents, despite the cold, laughed at their overly exuberant daughter._

"_No one lives long enough to speak about their experience with the Yuki Onna,"_

_The icy blue eyes watching the group, rolled in their over embellished image of her. Yes, it was true that the girl had seen her, that morning actually, when she had wandered off from her father and mother, and her blizzards were too strong and wild for them to find their daughter, and the temperature was dropped too low for the girl to call out to her mother and father. She had appeared before her, and had assumed the child would take her for death itself, or at the least an hallucination. She had taken the child's hand and guided her to the forests outskirts and to where her mother and father's voices could be heard in the distance. She had vanished in the instance the child had released her hand, and so, when the girl had glanced back to yell out a thank you, she was not to be seen._

"_She had pretty long black hair, which was silky and fell to her fingertips! And blue eyes that were cold like ice, but sparkled like frost, and then...!"_

"_Then? You mean there is more?" Her mother inquired a slight quiver to her voice as a cool breeze took her brown hair in its cold grasp._

"_Yes! She was snowy, her skin was cold, and like white snow, and her lips were red, and...she was really nice. She was dressed in an all-white Kimono, no shoes, and a soft Alice blue obi; she took my hand and helped me back to the boarder of the forest."_

_The two parents looked between one another, it was clear that neither believed, or maybe they were just in denial, but they let their daughter think whatever it was she wanted to think._

"_You don't have to believe me...but I know," She looked back to the tree Kagome stood in, leaning against the trunk from the branch stood, "She's nice..."_

_It might be true that she was nice, but Kagome could promise that it was selective kindness, she favored children...and then...there were a few others who her heart warmed at the thought of, some more than others, but then, how could she not love them, they were their protecting the children, just like her. Kagome...she couldn't recall her last name, but that never bothered her, she was the Yuki Onna, had been for nearly five hundred years...when she woke up on a full moon, and the Man in the Moon told her who she was._

**-x-x-x-**

A sudden pull tugged at her soul and she shivered, she was naturally cold, but this shiver was not from the chill of snow but _Frost_.

Kagome looked up at the night sky, a light blush tinting her cheeks as she placed a hand to her forehead, _'He's doing it again,' _a dizzy spell ran over her and she collapsed to her knees onto the snowy floor, a soft moan passing through pouty, slightly parted, petal pink lips. This was almost _constant_, and she never complained, it wasn't his fault, but most likely a cruel joke made by the Man in the Moon…cruel indeed...because she greatly enjoyed the torturously cold caresses of the invisible hands.

His hands unknowingly played with her, touching her, the feelings he didn't know he imparted on her, hell...he wasn't even aware of her existence! Tell her life wasn't unfair, how he could have such control over her; how he could have such an effect on her, and not even know she was there!?

"_Oh Kami!" _Her breath came out in an irritated puff before she forced herself up and tried furiously to block out the feel of his fingers caressing the snow, her snow, her...

**-x-x-x-**

"_Haha!"_

A cheerful boy of seventeen in image, laughed at the cheerful smiles of the children who waved at him happily, he of course had encouraged them skipping school for fun, in doing so, he had gladly helped out with their excuse for doing such a thing.

"_**SNOW DAY~!"**_

He laughed out again as a rush of smaller kids ran past him and Jamie. It had been nearly two years since they had put a stop to Pitch and his plans of wiping out the Guardians by making sure no one believed in them.

"Thanks Jack!" Cupcake laughed as a snowball caught her in the back, she turned and threw her own right back at Jamie as she chased her friends around.

Suddenly a blizzard began to start up; the kids looked curiously at Jack who shrugged, "Not me," He could see their breaths coming out in puffs and frowned, "Head inside," he told them, _"It's about to get really cold..."_ and as the kids heeded his words and ran to their homes, the temperature, true to his words, started to drop considerably. The water fountain was frozen solid; the blizzard was now a crazy mess of snow obscuring vision in every way possible, and Jack? Jack was having none of it! He took his staff in a firm grip and slammed it down hard onto the frozen road, the blizzard ceased, the snow began to fall gently, and the water began to flow freely once more.

A smirk crept onto his face, but it quickly fell as he watched something fall from the sky. He noted long black hair flailing about with the wind, and the pale hands hovering in the air as the form got dangerously close to the ground at an alarming speed. He moved quickly to the falling figure and was graced with meeting the form just before it hit the hard ground, his arms held her tightly to his chest, and when he looked down, his eyes widened, her body trembling in his arms.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So here is chapter one of **_**another**_** RotG crossover! Tell me what you think!**


End file.
